objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Splattershot Anything!
Go ahead and ask Splattershot! Asked by Bokurei: Shoot me, boi Splattershot: (shakes head no) (high-pitched gurgling) Asked by Bokurei...again: What is wrong with you Splattershot: (cautious high-pitched gurgling) Asked by AlexAnimator0421: Please don't shoot me...or Frisbee, or Chespin, or Lycanroc, or Shinx, or Cranberry or any of my OCs..... Splattershot: (with the "I won't" pose) (high-pitched gurgling) Asked by Nemolee.exe: Stay Fresh! Splattershot: (listening to Squid Sisters "City of Color") Woomy! Asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: Splattershot, if you gurgle, Cagney Carnation's going to come and raid you. I just wanna know how ya rate Puyo Puyp Really? Do you know Splatter shot SPEAKS with gurgles? You can't just tell her not to gurgle. Asked by Nemolee.exe: Woomy Splattershot: Woomy! Asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: Fine, Splattershot, take the anti-gurgle pill. Splattershot: (takes pill) (now can't speak) Asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: Um... oops, I forgot something. Take this talking pill so you'll talk normal... Splattershot: (takes pill) ...Woomy! Asked by Bokurei the Phantump: Whats 2 plus 96879737593053896074209.99779696969 divided by 9 Splattershot: (thinks for an hour) (shrugs) (hhigh-pitched gurgles) Asked by KoolKidz112ver2: do you like to draw? Splattershot: (shows KoolKidz112ver2 a sketch of Gamey from OO) Asked by Nemolee.exe: Splatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata-''' Splattershot: Spwatuwn! (Splatoon!) '''Asked by NahuelFire39: Who is the Worst obejct show: Object Show of Doom or Shape World? Splatershot: Uheeehuh... (I don't know these kinds of stuff...) Asked by Nemolee.exe: Did you know Inklings speak English? Splattershot: Bygeh! (But that's only in the Splatoon games and manga!) Asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: Okay... Splatoon, Splatoon, Splatoon. I can't understand you a single bit. And my "talkative" potion doesn't work. So let's brawl, shall we??? Splattershot: Wwy! (Okay!) (suddenly, Splattershot shoots orange ink at MrYokaiAndWatch) Also asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: Mr. Yokai: You do know that I have an army of one million peeps, right? OKAY! ATTACK! Splattershot is suddenly attacked! VOIP! Splattershot's Tank explodes, but doesn't leave ink on anyone! Splattershot: Gweeh! (Ach!) (Splattershot turns into a squid ghost and floats away) (Splattershot gets recovered via Spawn Point) Splattershot: ...Erewsquelbling! (C'mon!) (Splattershot runs from Spawn Point, with a gigantic horde of differently colored splattershots) Okay, I'm gonna ignore any asks to Splattershot by MrYokaiAndWatch due to him wanting to get rid of Splattershot all because she can't speak English. So let's just say Splattershot decided to lose confidence and walk away alongside her Splattershot friends who weren't mutants, and gave MrYokai a good GG. Asked by KoolKidz2112ver2: omg! turns out splattershot get immunity for 999999999999999999 ∞ years!! splattershot squad for the win (high pitch gurgling) Splattershot: Bygeh! (I can't survive for that long!) Asked by Infinityblade2995: What is the meaning of life Splattershot: Gweeh! (I don't know either.) Asked by KoolKidz2112ver2: you may not be able to survive that long but heres some 5-hour energy Splattershot: Woomy! (Coolio!) (is given a 5-hour energy) Uwn? (How do you work these things?) Asked by RedJhonny: What shows do you like/dislike? Splattershot: Uwn? (What do you mean?) Asked by MrYokaiAndWatch: What's your favorite boss fight in Splatoon? Splattershot: Wwy! (The Octomaw!) Asked by Alex: Alex: (drinks mouthwash and gurgles) Woomy! Splattershot: Uwn? (Why are you trying to speak my language with mouthwash?) Asked by RedJhonny: Splattershot, now I give you a gun, now go kill Lava Lamp from OAW NOW! Splattershot: Washebie. (One, I don't know what either Lava Lamp or OAW are, and two, I don't shoot people unless necessary.) Asked by Koolkidz112ver2: I have da splattershot potion when I drink it I will speak like u *drinks it* Woomy! Splattershot: Gebey! (Yay! You can speak Inkling like me now!) Category:Ask Category:Ask pages